


A teardrop in an ocean of flames

by Katfish_1967



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 11:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15095708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katfish_1967/pseuds/Katfish_1967
Summary: Belarus just wants someone who isn’t scared of her. Maybe America can fulfill her wishes.





	A teardrop in an ocean of flames

**Author's Note:**

> This is a song fic based on the song “catch in the dark” by Passenger. 
> 
> Lines in italics are lyrics.

_She's always been hopeless at hoping_   
_Always coped badly with coping_   
_And I never know when she's joking_   
_She never let's anyone in_

It’s always the same. The look of devastation as she works out Ivan is avoiding her again. The way her hope crumbles and the shards chip into her spirit and determination.

When will Ivan realise that she doesn’t love him? The only reason she is still pursuing him is because everyone else has already left. Everyone else is scared of her.

Except him.

She’s noticed his eyes before. The way they stay fixed on her face, never straying lower unlike all the other eyes. Sometimes it feels like he can see into her soul. It feels weird, knowing that someone can read you better than you can read yourself.

She likes it.

_I know I'm a fool_   
_to let her run away with my heart_   
_And she'll never tire of these games_   
_Loving her is like playing_   
_catch in the dark_   
_I'm a tear drop in an ocean of flames_

She’d caught him staring again. His eyes traced her porcelain skin. He watched the walls construct in her dark eyes. They were his favourite thing about her. She always seemed so well put together, nothing slipping past her iron mask. Her eyes gave away everything though. Her eyes swirled with a maelstrom of emotions and secrets. They intrigued him.

He noticed the way Yekaterina would flinch away from her company. The way Toris’ and Eduard’s eyes dart as she walks towards them, planning their escape before the conversation has even begun. He noticed the hurt swimming in her eyes as Erzsébet and Emma exclude her from drinks with the rest of the girls. He noticed how utterly lonely she always seemed.

It was heartbreaking.

If she would let him in, he could help. His smiles lit up rooms that had been dark for so long. His laugh was loud, loud enough to bring life to a still house.

She found him infuriating but not the way others did. It was infuriating to have someone plague your thoughts. Even more so when they are better at pretending than she will ever be. She thinks it’s unfair that he can figure her out in seconds but when she tries to do the same to him it’s like trying to do a puzzle with no picture to guide you.

He was smart and strong. A fine specimen. The perfect male. He is what she originally thought Ivan was like. The image in her head warped until it showed him and her standing together. He held her tight and she was relaxed. She shook the thoughts away and catches his smirk, replying with her own. She thinks she loves him.

Strangely, she’s ok with that.

_Loving her is like playing_   
_catch in the dark_   
_I'm a tear drop in an ocean of flames_


End file.
